


Bound by Desire

by BuffShipper



Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Universe, Choking, Cock Slapping, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fisting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Nipple Play, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Rey is Kylo Ren's willing prisoner in this steamy one-shot
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sexual Misadventures of  Reylo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Bound by Desire

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

**STAR WARS**

**BOUND BY DESIRE**

Captured!

After a heated duel with SUPREME LEADER KYLO REN during a reconnaissance mission for the RESISTANCE, The Jedi REY is overwhelmed and taken hostage aboard a FIRST ORDER star destroyer.

What nefarious plans does the dark warrior have for our heroine?

****

Rey woke up, lying in the middle of a circular white room, her hands bound behind her with electronic metal cuffs of some kind.

Eying the room, she noticed her captor, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, standing beside his reforged helmet, mounted atop an obsidian pillar, an expression of amusement coloring his usually hard, scowling face.

"Do you think these cuffs are enough to contain me for long?" Rey asked, standing up before Kylo in a gesture of defiance.

"Of course not. But long enough for me to get what I want," Kylo replied, striding away from his helmet mount to pace around Rey, casually casting aside his cape and gloves.

Rey's eyes followed him as he paced around her. "You know I'm not going to tell you anything about the Resistance."

"I finally have you in my grasp and you think I'm worried about the Resistance?" Kylo asked, ceasing his pacing around her to stop at her back, wrapping his arms around her middle, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh.. is that what you want?" Rey asked, tilting her head aside so he could kiss her trapezius and exposed collarbone. "Did you place these cuffs on me so I wouldn't fight back as you had your way with me?"

Kylo grabbed her by her elbow, spinning her around to face him, pulling her close so that her face was inches from his.

"Hmm...I know you well enough to know that no one can ever get you to do something you didn't want to do," Kylo whispered into her mouth with his deep, velvety voice.

"I didn't want to be captured," Rey whispered back, her lips brushing against his.

"But you do want this..." Kylo declared, kissing her fully.

"What if I don't?" Rey asked, pulling away from him. "Would you still continue?"

Kylo pulled her back to him, grabbing her by both arms, kissing her harder than before. Rey sank into the kiss, allowing their lips to melt together.

"You want this...your actions speak louder than your words..." Kylo murmured as their lips parted.

Rey shook her head. "No."

"Yes." Kylo kissed her again, shoving his hand down her pants, slipping past her undergarments. Rey tried to stop his hand by squeezing her legs together but Kylo shimmied his hand between them.

"Yes, Rey...I think you _do_ want this...your pussy is absolutely sopping wet for me," Kylo cooed, running his palm under her, pinching the lips between his fingers. 

Rey whimpered as he slipped a finger inside her, and Kylo withdrew it as quickly as he entered it, bringing the digit to her parted lips.

"Don't tease me, Ben," Rey begged as she tasted herself off Kylo's finger.

Kylo grabbed her by the jaw with one hand, pulling her face to his lips to taste her juices off her lips.

"You'll call me Kylo Ren here, Rey." Kylo ordered.

"Oh, Ben, come on. I-" Rey snapped.

Kylo slapped her sharply across the cheek, and grabbed her jaw again. "Every time you disobey me or speak without my permission I will punish you, do I make myself clear?"

Rey's eyes flashed in momentary anger, but she was too aroused and intrigued by his sudden change of approach to stay angry, and decided to play along. She nodded in agreement.

"Good." Kylo replied. "Would you like me to finger your pussy again, Rey?"

Rey nodded, her lower lip trembling.

"Then beg your master," Kylo ordered.

"Master? Kylo? Come-" Rey began. Kylo slapped her again, grabbing her by the back of her triple hair buns. 

"I said beg," Kylo growled, standing close behind her, pulling her head back by her hair.

Rey's anger flashed again at the indignation, but she searched his intentions through their Force Bond, his desire for her overwhelming, and she found herself compelled to fulfill that desire within herself. She decided, for the time being, to give herself fully to him, knowing that despite the precariousness of the way he held her, that there were no safer or capable hands for her than his.

"Master. Please finger my pussy," Rey complied, and Kylo let go of her hair. 

"That's _my_ pussy, Rey," Kylo corrected. " _My_ pussy to do with as _I_ please. Ask me to finger your master's pussy."

"Please finger master's pussy. Please," Rey begged.

Kylo plunged his hand roughly down her pants to her dripping wet heat. Her undergarments were now soaked, and Kylo pulled them down, pooling them around her ankles. He tore off her top, exposing her pert breasts to the cool air of his chambers. 

Rey stumbled over her clothes and moved to kick off her boots and pants, but Kylo slapped her hard on her bare ass. 

"You don't move unless I tell you to," he growled, massaging the cheek he just slapped.

Rey nodded. He pulled her against him, wrapping a large arm under her armpit and across her chest in a chokehold. With the other, he glided his hand towards her waiting pussy, palming and massaging the folds with his large hands.

"So fucking wet....you enjoy being made to submit by me..." whispered Kylo into Rey's ear. "It was only a matter of time before I made you mine..."

"Only you..." Rey moaned as Kylo slipped a finger inside of her.

"Yes..." Kylo hissed, his hand drifting down her chest to palm her breasts.

As Kylo squeezed Rey's soft, supple breasts and pinched her stiff nipples, he nibbled her earlobe and kissed her neck, and then slipped a second finger inside of her with the other hand, prompting a loud, involuntary moan from her.

Rey could feel Kylo's hardness pressing up against her bare ass through his trousers as he fingered her cunt, so she grinded against him, and felt at him with her bound hands, searching for her prize.

As Kylo caught on to what she was doing, he once again placed brought his arm up in a stronghold, and shoved a third finger inside of her.

"I'm not done with my pussy, yet, Rey," he warned. "You'll have my cock when I'm ready to give it to you."

"Please, Kylo! Give me your cock!" Rey begged, foregoing all pretense.

Kylo took his fingers out of her and slapped her hard in the ass again. Rey winced, but made no further outbursts.

"That's a second time you spoke without permission, Rey," Kylo hissed into her ear, slapping her other asscheek for emphasis.

"Please, master..." Rey begged as he slapped her ass again.

"You must like being punished because you keep on speaking out of turn," Kylo growled into her ear, massaging and slapping her ass repeatedly.

"Forgive me, master," Rey whimpered as Kylo pinched her reddened cheeks. 

"Oh...of course, my pet...I'm a forgiving master....," Kylo murmured, caressing her ass. He resumed palming her pussy, this time from behind, and teased the lips with his thumb, and the clit with his middle finger.

She wiggled her ass in anticipation for the penetration of his fingers, prompting another slap from Kylo.

"You want these fingers back in your master's pussy, don't you, Rey?" teased Kylo.

"Yes, master! Please. I beg you!" Rey cried.

"Beg a little harder, Rey," Kylo murmured, his palm hovering over her dripping heat, the fingers brushing the lips. "What should master do to his pussy?"

"Please, master! I want you inside of me! Take your pussy! Take all of it! It's yours! It's yours!" Rey begged, grinding her ass against his hand, imploring him to soothe the burning need she felt for him.

Kylo slipped a finger inside her. "One?"

Rey pushed herself into his hand, desperate to be filled. "Master! I need you! Please! I'm so wet for you!"

"Two then...?" Kylo teased, nuzzling her jaw as he slipped another finger inside her.

"Oh master, please...please master!" Rey begged, trembling in desperate need.

Kylo pulled her deeper into his chokehold, and inserted a third finger inside of her. Rey bounced her ass on his fingers, her juices slicking his palm. 

"Ohh...you're an insatiable little slut aren't you, Rey?" Kylo hissed into her jaw. "You want more of my fingers inside of you don't you? Don't you, you little slut?"

"I'm your slut, master!" Rey moaned. "This is your pussy! All yours! All y-AHHH!!!! OOHHH!!!!"

With a squelch, Kylo slipped a fourth finger into her, and began to furiously knife at her cunt with his hand. Rey pushed up against his hand, matching the rhythm of his arm and hand as the first wave of orgasm hit her. Unrelenting, Kylo held her tight, pinching his fingers into a cone shape. 

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! MASTER!" screamed Rey as her pussy swallowed his entire hand. "YES MASTER! YES MASTER!"

"You nasty little slut!" Kylo laughed as he formed a fist inside her. "Your fucking cunt swallowed my whole hand! Listen to how fucking wet it is!"

"It's wet only for you, master! I'm your slut!" Rey moaned, pushing against Kylo's arm, pulling him deeper. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum. I'm CUMMING!!!"

"Cum for me!" Kylo urged, his fist pounding away inside her like a piston. "Cum for your master!"

"OH MASTERRRRRR! OH FUCK!" screamed Rey, shaking uncontrollably as she came, the intensity of her second orgasm spraying the floor and the pants that pooled around her ankles.

With a wet pop, Kylo took his hand out off her, holding her tight as she trembled, her legs weightless, knees buckling.

Kylo wiped his hand across her face, shoving his fingers in her mouth. "Clean your pussy juice off of my hand like a good little slut."

"Mmmm master..." Rey murmured, sucking off his fingers and licking his palm.

"You like your taste?" Kylo asked. "Good...get on your knees. There's more on the floor for you to clean up. Best not to waste it."

"Yes, master," Rey obeyed, sinking to her knees, ass up, lapping up the puddle of her spray on the white floor.

Kylo watched as she cleaned up every drop, and grabbed her by her hair buns, pulling her head back to kiss her, tasting her spray on her lips.

"Mmmm...I think you've earned a reward for being such a good girl. Would you like that, Rey?" Kylo asked, holding her head firm before him.

Rey bounced in excitement. "Oh yes, master. Thank you!"

Kylo took himself out of his trousers, guiding Rey's head to his throbbing erection, his precum already pooling at the tip.

Rey licked her lips excitedly at the prize that awaited her. "May I, master?"

"You may," Kylo smiled, stroking her sweat soaked hair. Rey giggled and dipped her head down to receive him in her mouth. Kylo groaned, his cock-head sensitive, and took her head in both hands, thrusting and pushing himself deeper down her wet throat. 

Rey took his cock all the way to the hilt, to where his pubic hair tickled her nose and his balls dangled at her chin. Kylo held her head firmly in his strong hands until she began to turn purple. Rey laughed in exhilaration as Kylo pulled her head off of him, a string of drool connecting the two.

"Oh! Good girl!" praised Kylo. "Would you like more?"

Rey nodded, tonguing at his dangling cock, impatient for more as he held her back.

"Hmmm..." Kylo teased as he rubbed the head of his dick on her lips. "Heh heh."

"Oh master, please!" Rey begged. "I need it! I need to taste your hot cum! Please!"

"Yeah?" Kylo asked, slapping her cheek with his cock. "You want my cum? How much do you want my cum?"

"So much master! I need to taste it. I need to feel it pour down my throat. I need it like I need air, master!" Rey urged. "Please! Please give me your hot cum!"

Kylo obliged, easing his grip on her hair, and Rey took all the dick that she could fit in her mouth, voraciously slurping on him as he guided her head up and down.

"Oh Rey...Fuck! Your mouth feels so fucking good!" Kylo groaned. "I'm gonna fucking cum right now! Right down your tight fucking throat!"

"Hmm mmm hmm mmm" Rey garbled. Rey's head spun and her eyes watered as Kylo roughly throated her, his hair tight in his hands as his cock pulsated a torrent of spend down her throat. She gagged and coughed as the liquid filled her esophagus, but she dutifully swallowed every drop of his cum, gazing lovingly at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Good...good girl," gasped Kylo, shaking as he pulled her head off his hypersensitive cock. He grinned as she licked her lips, doubling over as he caught his breath.

"You're welcome, my ' _master_ '," Rey chuckled.

"Smartass," Kylo stood up, arching his back. "You certainly enjoyed yourself."

"I _do_ love it when you take charge...though the slapping was a bit much," Rey replied.

"You cut my face in half," Kylo reasoned. "I think we're even."

"It suits you," Rey grinned. "Now can you please take care of these damn cuffs already?"

With a wave of his hand, Rey's handcuffs fell to the ground. She circled her arms to get circulation back in them, and quickly caught a spare tunic of Kylo's that he tossed her. She put it on, flattening out the wrinkles.

"Go," Kylo ordered, tossing Rey her lightsaber that he had hidden away in a secret compartment. "I'll give you a five minute headstart."

She smiled and rushed forward to kiss him as she hooked her lightsaber on her refastened belt.

"I look forward to 'capturing' you again, Rey," Kylo declared, stroking her cheek and kissing her one last time before she made her escape. "Next time I won't be so gentle."

Rey laughed. "Next time? Next time it will be _you_ who is captured. And _I'll_ be the one who isn't so gentle."

Kylo grinned. "We'll see."

"Oh, we will. It's a promise," Rey confidently replied.

"I love you," Kylo said as she turned away,

Rey looked back at him and with a wink replied "I know," and left his chambers, swiftly turning the corner and out of his sight.

Minutes passed as he waited, and the distress alarm rang out through the destroyer, Kylo's signal to begin the chase. He dashed from his chambers, navigating the bodies of unconscious stormtroopers Rey left in her path.

"BZZT! UNAUTHORIZED DEPARTURE FROM THE DOCKING BAY! UNAUTHORIZED DEPARTURE FROM THE DOCKING BAY! RETURN IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE FIRED UPON! BZZT"

The announcement rang out from the TIE fighter docking bay. Kylo raced towards the bay, chuckling at Rey's boldness.

Kylo arrived at the docking bay to find Rey's stolen TIE racing away from the hangar, the blowback of the engines knocking down the incoming stormtroopers and officers. She jetted off, and Kylo used the Force to stabilize himself to avoid being knocked down himself.

He watched as she disappeared among the stars, and then closed his eyes, reaching out to her through the Bond. He felt her receive him, and he left her with a simple message:

"Until next time."


End file.
